hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 503 - 14 Chefs Compete
The third episode of Season 5 of Hell's Kitchen aired on FOX, on February 19, 2009. On that episode, Ramsay tested the chefs' knowledge on beef cuts, a Steakhouse double booked service occurred, and one team committed multiple embarrassing mistakes. Intro Back in the dorms, Andrea was very upset that Ji left as she was a better chef than any of them so far despite being injured. Andrea told Lacey that she was only lucky to still be around and that she better start proving herself, but Lacey argued back and said that she just turned on her bitch switch. However, the rest of the red team agreed with Andrea and confronted Lacey if she was actually serious about being here, but Lacey told them all to shut the fuck up. Team challenge The next morning, the Sous Chefs woke up the contestants at 6 am with cowbells, and told them to get dressed and out the front door to the SUVs. Then, the barely awoke chefs were driven to an unknown place. Sous Chef Scott asked if anyone was having a heart condition or a fear of heights, but no one stated they did. After that, Sous Chef Scott tossed over two duffel bags, told them to put on the jackets provided and bring their barf bags. Once inside, it became clear that they were at a meat processing plant. As they walked around, they saw different organs, blood and cattle bodies all around the plant. Sous Chef Scott showed the chefs where each cut of beef was located on the cow's body. Once he was finished, the Sous Chefs brought the chefs back to Hell’s Kitchen. When the chefs came back, they found Ramsay in the dining room, along with two fake cows which he named Jellybean for the red team, and Bessie for the blue team. In order to see if they truly understood their meat, Ramsay announced that this would be their next challenge. Sous Chefs Scott and Gloria revealed different cuts of beef on their tables, and Ramsay explained that the Meat and Cow Challenge would be in two parts. The first part had one chef from each team try to correctly identify the eight cuts of meat on the table. When all those cuts were correctly guessed, they would move on to the second part which would be to correctly identify where on their cows the cut from was, and when they think they had it, they would ring the cowbell and Ramsay would let them know what they got right and wrong. The team that would finish first would be the winners, and Ramsay warned both teams that they did not want to lose this challenge. For the first part, the blue team selected Ben to go up first, which surprised Ramsay since Giovanni was working at a steakhouse, and the red team selected Andrea. Ben finished with only one cut wrong and Andrea finished with two cuts wrong. Giovanni managed to get all the blue team’s cuts correct, and they moved onto the next round with J grabbing the labels and began placing them on the cow. Paula managed to get all of the red team’s cuts correct, and they moved on to the next round as well, with Colleen starting on the cow labeling. J finished with three incorrect placements and Seth went in to try to correct them, while Colleen finished with three wrong as well, and Lacey went in to try and correct them. Seth finished with seven wrong while Lacey finished with six wrong. Robert finished with six wrong and Ben and Paula both went to fix their respective teams' mistakes. Ben managed to get his cow placements correct first and the blue team won their second challenge in a row. Reward The blue team flew in a private jet to Sunstone Winery in Santa Ynez, California, where they had a wine tasting and a steak dinner with Ramsay. Before leaving, Robert showed the red team his wedding shoes and revealed that he gave up his wedding, which was supposed to happen the next day, to be in Hell’s Kitchen. The red team joked with Robert about doing a bachelor party for him while telling him he looked nice. At the winery, Ramsay introduced them to the president of Sunstone Winery Bion Rice, who gave them a tour of the place. The blue team enjoyed their steak dinner with Robert stating that this was the best day of his life. Punishment The red team had to butcher two large sides of beef. The beef sides proved to be very heavy for them and Lacey was exhausted after carrying just one. While cutting the beef apart, the red team were disgusted by it and Andrea stated she did not want to do any more punishments after that one. At lunch, the Sous Chefs revealed that they would be eating cow offal and gave them barf bags. Their meal proved too much for them as Lacey and Andrea vomited multiple times, but Andrea proclaimed that it was not going to break her. Then, she tearfully told the red team that they had to work together more so they could win challenges, and that she never has never been this humiliated in her life. When the blue team came back from their reward, they mocked the women for their loss and went back upstairs. Before service The next morning, the chefs came downstairs to meet Ramsay, who revealed that because they now knew their beef cuts well, Hell’s Kitchen was opening that night for a Steakhouse special, which excited everyone and sparked confidence in Giovanni since he was working in a steakhouse. Ramsay revealed that they would be doing a double seating, which meant one team would cook for one seating while the other team served the orders and then, they would switch it up for the next seating. The blue team dove right into their prep work, while Andrea gave her team a pep talk so they would be fired up. It worked and soon both teams have completed prep. As the winners of the last challenge, the blue team chose to cook for the first seating and they wanted to dedicate their service to Robert and his fiancé as that night would have been his wedding day. Ramsay then told Jean-Philippe to open Hell’s Kitchen for steak night. Dinner service First seating The blue team had two hours to serve as many people as they could. The red team began their jobs as waitresses, but Colleen forgot her cart of menu items and had to grab it. The red team proved to be slow when writing their tickets, much to the annoyance of both Ramsay and Jean-Philippe, but Paula managed to send the first ticket over in the first twenty minutes, which caused Giovanni to believe they did it on purpose. While working on their first ticket, Charlie did not have his shrimp on for the Caesar salad, and Ramsay also noticed that his cloth caught fire. However, Charlie was oblivious to it, so Sous Chef Scott was sent to put it in the sink. Charlie argued he was doing his best, but Sous Chef Scott told him to rethink his best efforts. Thirty minutes into dinner service, Ben sent up the desserts to the pass. Ramsay saw it and told the blue team that Ben was trying to bypass the appetizers and go straight into desserts, and demanded to know what was going on. Ramsay berated Ben for wasting six desserts already, and Ben blamed himself for misunderstanding Ramsay when he said “desserts pick up”. Ramsay sent Ben out to lie down, but he quickly came back into the kitchen in seconds. Charlie’s appetizers were finally leaving the kitchen, but Lacey came back with one of her tables' salad for having anchovies in it. However, Ramsay reminded Lacey that she wrote it on her ticket and called her “Britney Spears” and a “jumped up bitch” when she was almost about to cry. Giovanni was at the meat station and got the steaks out quickly, but the customers soon found out that they were still raw. Carol brought back a raw steak, and Ramsay showed it to both Giovanni and Robert, which pissed Danny off, and Ramsay thanked God for having never visited Giovanni's steakhouse. More of Giovanni's steaks were sent back for being raw, and Ramsay angrily told him what was happening. With only thirty minutes of the blue team’s service left, Jean-Philippe told Lacey that she forgot to send one of her tables' ticket over. Lacey then whined about never waiting tables before, and Jean-Philippe mocked her whining and sent her over to Ramsay. When Ramsay found out about it, he angrily shewed Lacey away. Giovanni revealed that they only had one filet left and Ramsay ordered Seth to prep another one, but Seth had to ask Charlie for directions, much to J’s dismay. Ramsay soon complained that nothing was coming out and asked Seth where the filet was. Then, Ramsay saw Seth put something in the fridge, and it was all the wasted meat off of the filet tenderloin which was terribly butchered. A furious Ramsay showed the now horrified blue team the filet tenderloin and threw it at Seth, and Giovanni accused Seth of molesting it. When Seth admitted that he never butchered a filet before, Ramsay sarcastically congratulated him and yelled at him when he took it the wrong way. With only two minutes left, the blue team tried to push out more entrées, but when Giovanni said he was four minutes away on his steaks, Ramsay had enough and decided to close service. Then, he berated Giovanni for his poor performance on the meat station, Charlie for his poor performance on the fish station, and Ben for sending out desserts before appetizers. Robert was extremely upset since he felt he embarrassed himself, his fiancé, and his family that night. Second seating It was now the red team’s turn to cook for two hours and serve as many people as they could. As the blue team was taking orders, Andrea called out the blue team to hurry up but stopped when she remembered there were customers. Charlie came up with the first ticket and the red team got to work on it. Back in the dining room, Charlie asked Ben to check on one of his tables to see if he got their orders taken, which he did as Ben found out soon enough. Colleen forgot two orders of Caesar salad, which caused Ramsay to accuse her of doing it on purpose, though she argued she misheard the order. With no food out yet, the blue team tried to keep the customers entertained. The next order was four Caesar salads, three shrimps and one plain, and Ramsay pulled Colleen aside in order to find out if she understood it. While Colleen was able to correctly recite the order three times, she stumbled on the fourth time, which caused Ramsay to accuse her of not being normal, and annoyed Lacey. Forty-five minutes into service, the red team was able to get appetizers out despite Colleen's mistakes. However, J came to the pass with a raw shrimp salad and Ramsay chewed out Coi for it. Back in the dining room, Charlie accidentally caused a mess at one of his tables from accidentally dropping bacon bits on the table, which caused Jean-Philippe to pull him aside and chew him out for his embarrassing performance. Then, Charlie cleaned up the bacon bits on the table while apologizing to the customers. With only thirty minutes left, Andrea began working on her steaks. The red team was able to pick up the pace and their entrées were coming out. However, Ben and Seth came back with steak orders as they claimed they were undercooked, but Ramsay saw that they were the exact temperature as ordered, causing LA to accuse the blue team of sabotaging them. Seth admitted in a confessional that they were, but only because he believed the red team sabotaged them in the first seating. With only five minutes left, Ramsay ordered the red team to step up more. Andrea was able to send up more steak entrées to the dining room, but Carol mistook an order of New York Striploin for ribeye. With no New York Striploin ready, Ramsay decided to end the service and ordered them to shut down the kitchen. Post-mortem When both teams were lined up, Ramsay came to them holding the comment cards, which would be part of his decision on picking a winning team, along with their performances in both the kitchen and in the dining room. Charlie and Lacey were considered the worst waiters on their respective teams. After that, Ramsay named the red team winners for serving the most entrées, though LA admitted in a confessional that she hoped they would lose so they could get rid of some dead weight, with the hint of Colleen being that person. The blue team was then instructed to come up with two people for elimination. As the red team celebrated their victory, the blue team got together to discuss matters. Ben and Giovanni revealed that they would put up Charlie and Seth, but Charlie argued that Giovanni should go up based on his poor performance on the meat station despite working at a steakhouse. Seth agreed with Charlie, but only because he felt Giovanni was stronger than him. Danny and Robert agreed with Seth. Giovanni argued against it and chewed Seth out for targeting him like that. J knew that Seth deserved to go home, but struggled on who would go up with him. Elimination J announced that Seth was the first nominee and Charlie was the second. Seth tried to argue against it, but J sternly reminded him that Ramsay asked him for the nominations. Ramsay called down Seth and Charlie, and while Charlie’s plea was straight to the point, Seth made a long speech that annoyed everyone, causing Ramsay to ask him where was the off button. Ramsay eliminated Charlie for his failure to improve in three services, but warned Seth that he was very close to leave Hell’s Kitchen. Ramsay's comment: "Charlie is a prep chef, but I'm looking for a head chef. He seemed like a nice guy, but you know where nice guys finish." Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes